Incorporation by Reference
The disclosure of the following priority application is herein incorporated by reference: Japanese Patent Application No. 7-046337, filed Feb. 10, 1995.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens with an image stabilizing function and in particular an image stabilizing method for a wide-angle lens and a super wide-angle lens for use in photographic and video devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Image stabilizing technology for a lens with a relatively short back focal length is known in the past as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Hei 1-191112 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Hei 2-103014.
In this specification, a process of correcting fluctuation of an image position caused by shaking hands and the like through movement of a lens group in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis is referred to as "image stabilizing."
However, image stabilizing technology for obtaining favorable image quality for a wide-angle lens and a super wide-angle lens having a sufficiently long back focal length, such as a lens for a single lens reflex camera, has not yet been proposed.
Considering the problem described above, the present invention aims to provide a compact and highly functional wide-angle lens with an image stabilizing function well suited for use in photographic and video devices.